


twenty points

by dumbochan



Series: home is wherever i’m with you [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And lab coats because sexy chemist!Kuroo is niceee, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Well... it was supposed to be, and badly written porn...?, and then it has a semi-plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Sawamura would probably still find Kuroo attractive if he was wearing a garbage bag, but Kuroo in his chemistry uniform was definitely a beautiful sight.





	twenty points

**Author's Note:**

> man...idk what to put here besides... im sorry? but not sorry?

This summer, while Kuroo was playing Teacher’s Assistant, Sawamura was able to chill and work from home. Sawamura graduated last semester with his degree in literature, and immediately got a job at a publishing company, editing manuscripts. It was great, because majority of his work could be done at home, limiting his time in a stuffy cubicle at a cramped office. Kuroo was going for higher education, and was now to spend the entire summer semester supervising fellow chemistry students in their summer labs. It was a practical nine to five job, Kuroo having to be on campus early for study sessions, his labs, and office hours. The weekends were usually free, but Kuroo spent that time studying, grading assignments, and/or sleeping his life away.

 

Sawamura was getting used to this. _This_ being taking care of Kuroo, because the other was a workaholic and a perfectionist and would easily exhaust himself and forget that self-care was a thing. Sawamura liked doing this… but he also liked being intimate.

 

He and Kuroo definitely had a better sex life than some other couples in their friendship circle, but it’s been a few weeks too long. Recently, Kuroo’s too tired, or too stressed to get it up, or just isn’t in the mood. It worries Sawamura slightly, because he wants to believe that Kuroo is still attracted to him, but it’s getting harder to just settle for sweet kisses. He didn’t think this sensual decline would happen for at least another three to five years, after they get married and settle into a better less shitty apartment with pets and adoption papers to sign.

 

 

~~ 

 

This morning, Sawamura was up before Kuroo, sleepily making his way to the kitchen to prepare a quick lunch box for his boyfriend. No matter how tired he was himself, Sawamura found pleasure in doing this, it reminded him of waking up to help his mom fix his twin siblings’ lunches before early morning volleyball practices back in high school.

 

Once the lunch was prepared, and wrapped, Sawamura set up the coffee pot for Kuroo, putting his travel mug out in plain view, along with a quick breakfast that Kuroo could warm up and scarf down. Sawamura then made his way back towards their bedroom, crawling into bed.

 

He scored another hour of peaceful sleep before Kuroo started to stir, stretching his long limbs and climbing out of bed. Sawamura lay there, eyes closed, still in a sleepy daze, but listening to Kuroo move through his morning routine. A half hour later, Kuroo shuffled over to Sawamura’s side of the bed, bending down to tell him goodbye. “See you later, babe.” Kuroo mumbled, burying his face into Sawamura’s neck and peppering kisses there. Sawamura reached out, petting Kuroo’s head mumbling out his own farewell.

 

~~

 

Usually, the days without Kuroo, although productive, were quite boring. Sawamura would never openly admit this sober, but he quite missed his big cuddly cat whenever he wasn’t around. After lounging in bed until he couldn’t possibly force himself to sleep more, Sawamura yawned his way through his own morning routine.

 

Upon entering the kitchen for his morning coffee, he stopped to stare at the lunch box he packed so carefully for Kuroo. The breakfast was gone, and so was the coffee that Sawamura set up, so Kuroo must have just forgotten to grab it on his way out. Sawamura shrugged, grabbing his cell phone and sending a short and simple text asking whether Kuroo wanted his forgotten lunch delivered.

 

It wasn’t until two hours later, Sawamura nose deep into a manuscript, that he received a text back from his boyfriend, confirming that he would like his lunch delivered if it was no trouble. Seeing as this manuscript wasn’t due for another week, Sawamura found it no trouble at all.

 

 

~~ 

 

 

Sawamura was no stranger to the chemistry department of his alma mater. He frequently had lunch with Kuroo in said building back during his time of roaming the campus as a fellow student, so he could easily navigate his way around to find Kuroo’s new office space.

 

Kuroo’s office was towards the end of the hall, and the door was wide open. Sawamura reached out to knock before standing in the doorway and peering inside. Kuroo was sitting at his desk, reading glasses and lab coat on, pointing to something on a sheet of paper with a pen and talking to one of his students. Glancing at the blush gracing the young girl’s face, Sawamura’s eyes narrowed slightly. He was no stranger to that lovesick puppy look, and he wanted to put the girl into her place, maybe tell her that she’s looking a little _too_ _hard_ at _his_ boyfriend, but he bit down on his tongue.  “Hey, Dai—what brings you here?” Kuroo asked as his student began to sign on whatever line he had pointed out to her earlier.

“You forgot your lunch.” Sawamura explained, holding up the bento he had made that morning, “You asked me to bring it to you…”

“Oh right! I almost forgot! Today’s been a bit hectic. Thanks, babe.” Kuroo smiled, waving Sawamura closer. Sawamura did not miss the way the student’s gaze quickly snapped to him, her own eyes narrowing in his direction. He tried not to look smug. “Alright Mizuki-kun, I hope this recommendation does you justice.” Kuroo replied, turning his attention back to his student.

“It should, thank you so much, Kuroo-sensei.”

“It’s no problem, have a good day! Take care!” Kuroo waved her off, and Sawamura watched Mizuki quickly pack her things and leave the office, cheeks still blazing red.

“She has a crush on you.” Sawamura informed Kuroo after the girl had left, and they were alone.

“So?”

“I don’t appreciate it.”

“Are you jealous?” Kuroo teased, a smirk gracing his lips, “You know I only have eyes for you, my love.”

“I can do without the teasing." Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, probably something to make it worse and Sawamura lifted his hand, "I will smack you.”

“Kinky…”

“Shut up!” Sawamura chuckled, dodging Kuroo’s hands that were reaching out to grab him and reel him in for who knows what. “I should go.”

“No… but you just got here.”

“But you're at work! I don’t want to distract you, I just wanted to bring you your lunch, _sensei_.” The red that bloomed on Kuroo’s cheeks, and the lustful look in his eyes had Sawamura surprised. He watched his boyfriend shake his head and then clear his throat, the look in his eyes gone.

“Very well then, thanks for the lunch and I’ll see you later when I get home?”

“Y-yeah.”

 

~~ 

 

When Sawamura arrived back home, he headed straight to work again. But after sitting around in the home office, in front of a computer for hours, answering emails and editing, Sawamura decided enough was enough. To get his mind off of work, and make the time pass by a little more quickly, he decided he’d do some chores around the house. He started with laundry, letting it go through the wash cycle as he cleaned out the fridge and disinfected the entire kitchen. He let the clothes hang to dry, as he vacuumed the living room, and left them there as he cleaned up the bedroom. After taking a meal break, he prepared for his least favorite part, putting away the laundry.

 

Most of the time, Sawamura gladly washed everything as long as Kuroo put away everything. Washing was the easy part, because only a few of their clothing required special attention. Sawamura would prefer to put everything away by just stuffing it somewhere, but then it’d come back to bite him in the ass later when he wouldn’t be able to find what he stuffed away. Meanwhile, Kuroo was a borderline neat freak and preferred for all clothing to be separated in their appropriate drawers, and anything hung up in the closet must be by season and color.

 

As Sawamura put away the laundry in a way he hopes Kuroo would be proud of, his eyes stopped on Kuroo’s lab coats. He had six in total, five of them hanging in the closet (the sixth was on Kuroo’s person at the moment). Two of those five, Kuroo had outgrew his first year in college because the boy didn’t fully stop growing until age 20, much to Sawamura’s dismay.  Another one had a giant red stain on it from some dye and a mishap in the chem lab, and Kuroo refused to get rid of it. The fourth had ‘student’ stitched onto the pocket, from when Kuroo was assisting his professor in a research project while the fifth being like his sixth, had Kuroo’s name stitched onto the breastplate, with ‘Teaching Assistant’ stitched underneath.

 

Sawamura remembers the first time he saw Kuroo in a lab coat. His favorite chemistry nerd, decked out in a long white coat that seemed to accentuate the length of his torso, legs, and arms. The fabric had always stretched across Kuroo’s broad shoulders, and the whiteness of the coat contrasted Kuroo’s dark framed reading glasses that he always stashed in the breast pocket. Sawamura would probably still find Kuroo attractive if he was wearing a garbage bag, but Kuroo in his chemistry uniform was definitely a beautiful sight. He was too busy glaring at that Mizuki girl that he didn’t get to appreciate Kuroo in his uniform earlier, nor compliment how great he looks in a lab coat.

 

His mind began to wander, wondering what a younger him would think if Kuroo was his teaching assistant and always looked _that_ good. He'd probably be like Mizuki, and develop a huge schoolboy crush, locking away thoughts of Kuroo in his nothing but his lab coat in his mind for lonelier nights. 

 

The look that Kuroo had given him, after he jokingly used sensei, popped back into Sawamura’s mind. He chuckled to himself, checking the time and then reaching out to take one of Kuroo’s lab coats. He hoped this new plan (and fantasy) of his works…

 

~~

 

Kuroo felt drained as he slowly made his way through the halls and towards his apartment. He was still in his lab coat and sporting his reading glasses because he had a meeting with a professor about lesson plans that went on for two hours too long. Once it was over, he had never made a beeline for the exit so fast, and he found his feet racing home. He was hoping Sawamura was in the mood for takeout, because Kuroo wanted food, maybe a beer or two, and then sleep.

 

When Kuroo entered the apartment and wasn’t immediately greeted by the smell of food, or Sawamura coming over to smother him in kisses, he should have known something was going on. Kuroo called out to his boyfriend as he removed his shoes and left them by the door, hearing Sawamura call out how he was still in the office working. Kuroo had half a mind to just let Sawamura be, head to their bathroom and drown himself in the shower, but he ached for some kind of comfort from Sawamura after such a long day. Plus, Sawamura didn’t stay in his office long enough to feel satisfied, and he now owes Kuroo a kiss. He placed his bag down on the couch, stretching his arms and shoulders as he shuffled towards the office.

 

Opening the door, Kuroo’s mouth dropped. Sawamura was sitting on the edge of the desk, a lab coat buttoned up fully, and Kuroo’s eyes drifted to the ‘student’ stitched onto the pocket. “W-what?” was all Kuroo could stutter out, his feet bringing him closer to really inspect Sawamura’s choice of clothing.

“Ah… _sensei_ , I need to talk to you about my marks.” Sawamura began, and Kuroo felt himself immediately getting hard. He will admit that this scenario has passed his mind a few times, sometimes in a dream, even earlier today, and the scenario was totally based off the bad cliché porn that Bokuto watches. But Kuroo never expected Sawamura to play along. They’ve tried roleplay a few times, but this was a little too close to home. But damn, it was kind of hot.

“Sure, Sawamura-kun.” Kuroo replied, easily slipping into character. He straightened his spine, smoothing out his own lab coat and fixing his glasses which were slipping off of his nose. “What about your marks?”

“Well… I’m barely passing your lab, and that won’t do well for my scholarship.” Sawamura began, “I was wondering if there was anything I could do to raise my grade.”

“I don’t offer extra credit, Sawamura-kun. That was covered in your syllabus.”

“I know…but I was just hoping… that maybe I could be a special case?” Sawamura slid off the desk, walking towards Kuroo.

“I don’t play favorites either.” Kuroo announced, though that was a lie. If Sawamura was his actual student, he’d totally play favorites. Sawamura reached out for him. Kuroo always left his lab coat unbuttoned, and Sawamura took advantage of that, pulling Kuroo closer by the lapels of his coat.

“Sensei… I really have to pass this class.” Sawamura pouted, his hands then running down Kuroo’s chest and to the waistband of his pants. “I’m willing to do anything.”

“There…are a few private lessons that I can give you.” Kuroo answered, his eyes raking over Sawamura. “You won’t be needing that lab coat though.”

“I’d rather keep it on.” Sawamura admitted, though he did remove his hands from Kuroo to instead begin unbuttoning his own coat. Kuroo’s eyes followed the movement, widening slightly as he saw bare skin, and he felt a small frown form on his lips when Sawamura stopped about halfway.

“Are you wearing anything under your lab coat, Sawamura-kun?”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out, sensei?” Sawamura asked with a smirk gracing his lips.

 

 

He reached for Kuroo’s hands, pulling them and guiding Kuroo around the desk, pushing him down into the seat. Sawamura then kneeled between Kuroo’s legs, his hands moving to run up Kuroo’s thighs. “Let’s make a deal, shall we?”

“I’m listening.”

“We can start those private lessons now…” Sawamura began, his hands roaming up and over the seam of Kuroo’s pants, stroking him through the fabric, “and you’ll help me raise my grade?”

“I might be able to work something out.”

“You might?” Sawamura questioned, unfastening Kuroo’s belt, unbuttoning his pants and then slowly pulling down the zipper, “I wonder if there’s something that I can do to change your mind…” Sawamura smiled, tugging Kuroo’s pants down and revealing his boxers, Sawamura’s hands skimmed over the tent forming there. “How far will a blowjob get me?” Sawamura licked his lips. “I need twenty points.”

“A blowjob will get you ten.” Kuroo admitted, reaching down to pull his cock from the confines of his boxers. Sawamura reached out, stroking the member lovingly.

“And if I let you fuck me after?”

“We can negotiate.”

“Hmm… I guess that’ll do for now.” Sawamura stated, his tongue darting out to swipe against the crown. Kuroo groaned. “Sensei?” Kuroo groaned again, Sawamura calling him sensei was such a delight. “Can you look at me?” Kuroo looked down, meeting Sawamura’s brown eyes as Sawamura lowered his mouth onto his length.

“Do you like being watched, Sawamura-kun?”

“Yes, sensei.”

 

Kuroo watched as Sawamura took him into his mouth with care, his hand stroking at the base while his tongue circled the head. Sawamura’s eyes were locked on his, shining with lust, and Kuroo couldn’t stop the smirk forming. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you do this with all your professors.” Kuroo teased, watching Sawamura’s eyes narrow slightly. Sawamura pulled back to speak, his hand twisting as he stroked, causing Kuroo’s breath to hitch.

“And if I did…would that bother you, sensei?”

“Just a little.”

“…Would you get jealous?”

“… I don’t know…maybe. Maybe not.”

“Well, you’re the only one I’d do this with, sensei. You don’t have to worry.” Sawamura stated, placing brief kisses against Kuroo’s shaft, “I’ve thought of this before.”

“W-what?”

“I’ve always had a crush on you, sensei.” Sawamura teased, one long lick against Kuroo’s skin had him shivering. “Why do you think I’m barely passing your class? I get distracted by my thoughts.”

“R-really?” Kuroo choked out, "What kind of thoughts?"

"At first, I just thought you looked really handsome in your lab coat. And then I would think about how nice you'd look with nothing on but your lab coat." 

"Oh yeah?" Sawamura didn’t bother with a verbal reply, instead he lowered his mouth back onto Kuroo, sucking lightly and hallowing his cheeks. His head bobbed slowly, eyes closing in concentration, and Kuroo is stuck there stunned. “S-Sawamura.” He moans, not really knowing why. Sawamura smiles up at him between drags of his tongue, his hand still working Kuroo into a frenzy. If he keeps this up, it won’t take long to coax Kuroo into an orgasm.

“Did you need something?”

“I… I think you should stop.”

“Ready to move on, already?” Sawamura pouts, lowering his mouth back onto Kuroo. Kuroo’s hands fly to Sawamura’s head, carding through his hair and debating if it’s worth pulling. His hips tremble, wanting to buck up into Sawamura’s mouth, but he also doesn’t want to rush this.

“It’s, uh… been a while.” Kuroo says instead, swallowing down his moans. Sawamura nods his head, and pulls away, not without leaving a tiny kiss against the head, lapping at the pre-cum that spills from it.

 

Sawamura stands to his feet, hands going to finish unbuttoning the lab coat, revealing himself to Kuroo. Kuroo’s mouth grows dry at the sight of Sawamura’s erection, practically begging to be touched. Sawamura rests his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders as he swings a leg over to straddle Kuroo’s hips, settling down on his lap. Kuroo’s cock settles in the cleft of his ass, and Sawamura grinds back against it.

 

Kuroo’s hands smooth their way up Sawamura’s thighs and to his ass, giving a satisfied squeeze as one hand travels between Sawamura’s cheeks. Kuroo gasps in surprise to find Sawamura slick already. “Had quite some fun without me, huh, babe?” Kuroo questions, marveling in how easily two fingers can slide inside his lover.

“I wanted to be prepared.” Sawamura states, rocking back onto Kuroo’s fingers.

 

Kuroo decides to test how prepared Sawamura is for three fingers, slowly sinking them in and watching Sawamura’s face for any discomfort. When he finds none, his mind is filled with the thoughts of his sweet Sawamura stretched out on their bed, preparing himself for this scenario. Kuroo begins to wonder if Sawamura stretched himself while wearing his old lab coat. Kuroo sure hopes he did. 

 

“Sensei?” Sawamura calls out, pulling Kuroo back into character and the present. One of Sawamura’s hands is wrapped around his neck, pulling at the hair at his nape, while the other is stroking Kuroo, guiding him towards Sawamura’s entrance. With a nod of his head, Kuroo watches Sawamura slowly lower himself, head thrown back in pleasure. Kuroo leaned forward, burying his face in Sawamura’s neck and peppering it with kisses, trying to find a spot to latch onto. He could hear Sawamura’s shallow breathes clearly this way, feel the moans before the sound left Sawamura’s lips. His hands wrapped around Sawamura’s waist, holding him close.

 

Sawamura was always careful at first, sinking slow and lifting equally as slow, getting used to the stretch while simultaneously trying to get into a rhythm. Kuroo lets Sawamura have his fun, focusing instead on marking his neck with love bites. “Are you just going to make me do all the work, sensei?” Sawamura questioned, his hands fisting the lapels of Kuroo’s lab coat and holding on tight.

“Do you need help?”

“That’d be nice.” Sawamura moaned out as Kuroo slid down in his seat a bit, giving himself better leverage to thrust up and meet Sawamura’s hips as the rolled down. Kuroo knew he wasn’t really helping, his thrusts just shy of where Sawamura really wanted him, but it was fun watching Sawamura get a little frustrated. He continued his lazy thrust until a harsh tug of his hair by Sawamura had him get the message and he stopped playing around. A little adjusting and one more thrust had Sawamura shuddering. “That’s good.” Sawamura complimented, his pace speeding up.

 

Kuroo changed his grip, holding onto Sawamura’s hips and thrusting upwards into Sawamura’s warmth. This _was_ good. “Fuck, I’m close.” He gritted out, not wanting this to end because they seemed to just be getting started. Sawamura blindly sought out his lips, pressing his own against Kuroo’s in their first kiss since Kuroo arrived, and Kuroo eagerly responded.

 

The warm press of Sawamura’s plump lips, combined with the warm tightness surrounding his cock, and Sawamura’s hands holding onto his coat… Kuroo could just marvel in this forever. “Tetsu…” Sawamura moaned, breaking away from his kiss and pressing his lips everywhere: across Kuroo’s cheeks, jawline, down his neck and back towards his lips. This was Kuroo’s favorite part, when Sawamura temporarily got lost in his pleasure and let his character slip, instead calling Kuroo by a name he only used in the throes of passion. Kuroo tightened his grip, bucking upwards and hitting against that spot that caused Sawamura to see stars, Sawamura’s own hand ventured between their bodies, stroking himself in pace with their lovemaking, bringing himself to orgasm quickly. He shuddered, his body gripping Kuroo’s length tighter as he let go, making a mess against his stomach and a bit on Kuroo’s shirt.

“Daichi…” Kuroo called out, pulling out and stroking himself twice, making his own mess against their stomachs just like Sawamura. Sawamura sighed, leaning forward to kiss Kuroo once more, this one short and sweet while trying to catch his breath.

 

“So…how about those twenty points?” Sawamura questioned, making Kuroo chuckle.

“I think you earned them…but… I also think another private lesson wouldn’t hurt.”

“Same time tomorrow?” Sawamura suggested, and Kuroo nodded. “You can bend me over the desk and teach me more about oxytocin and endorphins.”

“That sounds like a great idea… what better way to teach than by giving you real life examples?”

**Author's Note:**

> short smut, but i'll probably try this again because kuroo in a lab coat would be such a nice sight. plus the thought of him bending daichi over a desk would be kind of nice too.


End file.
